<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>just a startling scratch by gentlewaltz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805964">just a startling scratch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentlewaltz/pseuds/gentlewaltz'>gentlewaltz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>someone i love ripped through me (a soulmate au) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cobra Kai (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, brief descriptions of a small cat scratch, demetri naming his cat ron... mwah, if you cant tell i love cats, like elementary school sixth grade maybe idk, like two mentions of blood but brief and not in depth, more demetri and ron in the future i promise, theyre eleven-ish, younger than cobra kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:07:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentlewaltz/pseuds/gentlewaltz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>flashback/prequel ... eli is scratched by demetri's cat and they somehow don't realize they are soulmates.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>someone i love ripped through me (a soulmate au) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>just a startling scratch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>   Demetri sat across from Eli in the hallway leading to Demetri’s bedroom. Ron- a very energetic and relatively young cat- stood in between them. Her eyes remained focused on the laser pointed at the wall, even as Demetri laughed with Eli.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Demetri hands the laser pointer to Eli, who keeps it on the wall. About a third of the way up the wall, not too far, but a considerable jump. Ron, who has her gaze still set on the red dot, launches herself up and off of Eli’s leg to reach it. Eli yelps in pain and drops the pointer, Ron runs from the sudden sound, and Demetri rushes over to Eli.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   A red line rests across his inner thigh, just above his knee. Eli is less frantic now, as he realizes nothing extreme happened. Just a startling scratch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   The shock wears off, and Eli starts to feel it sting. He’s been scratched by Ron before, but not as large as this. A little poke on his finger or a scratch that doesn’t bleed on his ankle. This, however, certainly had blood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   “Dem.. Ron, she.. She got me,” Eli mumbles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   “Does it hurt? Wait, let’s go to the bathroom.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Eli nods and follows him to the bathroom. He sits on the toilet seat while Demetri rummages through a drawer of bandaids and creams.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Demetri doesn’t notice Eli begin to tear up. He’s kind of glad; he was worried Demetri would think less of him if he saw.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   “Here… some Polysporin.. A bandaid… good as new!” Demetri grins. He throws away the bandaid wrapper and stands up. His shorts ride up slightly as he stands, and a cat scratch above his knee is revealed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   “Oh,’ Demetri frowns. “I got one, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Eli stands, offering the toilet seat to Demetri, but he is fast at grabbing another bandaid and fixing himself up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  A tear falls down Eli’s cheek, but he wasn’t fast enough to wipe it away. Demetri seen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   “Hey, Eli, are you okay? Does it hurt that bad?” Demetri places a comforting hand on Eli’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   “I don’t know, I just.. Kind of feel… weird. I think I want to go home.” His voice drops in volume, almost becoming a whisper. A strangeness pulses throughout his body, and feels a need to be at home. Not here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Demetri doesn’t say anything and walks out of the door. Eli isn’t quite sure what to do, but decides to walk out, too. Once again, Demetri is quick to bring Eli the phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Eli pauses before grabbing it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Home.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>no lyric title i couldnt decide on one but yeah :D kind of modelled ron after one of my cats (lou) i just love cats so much and i projected that onto demetri i mean how could i not... haha um this is short and kind of a filler, in the update immediately following the events of their arms breaking i wrote a mention of this and just decided to write and post this while finishing the next real update... umm yeah im glad you are liking this so far!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>